


Ring of Fire: Sadora's Letter

by Devilc



Series: Ring of Fire [2]
Category: DCU, JSA
Genre: Angst, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Black Adam read a thank you letter written by a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire: Sadora's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> When Teth Adam is entreating Atom Smasher to come back to Kahndaq, one of the things he mentions is the letters and pictures a little girl named Sadora wrote to Al. This is the first one she wrote.

"You certainly receive a lot of mail, my brother."

Snort. "Yeah, I do."

"A rather blasé attitude to take about it."

"Well, it might be different if I could read it. I'm still learning the arabic alphabet."

"Oh. Yes, there is that." Pause. "Pick one and I shall read it to you."

"Here."

"Hmmn ... there's a drawing. This letter is from a child."

> _Dear Mr. Atom Smasher_

Chuckle. "**Mr**. Atom Smasher."

> _My name is Sadora Zawari and I am nine years old. I was in the factory the night you came and killed the bad men. My brother was there too but he died a week before you came._

"**Shit**."

"It's not like you to swear."

"To quote your fellow American, Mark Twain, 'under certain circumstances, profanity provides a relief denied even to prayer'."

> _They cut off all my hair before you came, so you probably thought I was a boy. I am really a girl._
> 
> _They hurt me every day in the factory. I was always hungry. Ahmed, my brother, died because he got a beating instead of me. He lied and said that he took bread when it was me._
> 
> _After you helped kill the bad men, I went home. We all miss Ahmed very much, but mommy and daddy are happy that you freed me. I am happy that you freed me. I am happy to be back at home. We have a songbird and it sings to us. He eats seeds and little bits of bread. I can play dolls with my cousin Fatima again. I sometimes have nightmares about the factory and they make me scared, but I remember how you came and saved me. Mommy and daddy say I will never have to go back because you and Teth Adam will keep us safe._
> 
> _Can you come to the market? We have a booth with a red cloth. I help after I'm done with school for the day. I like school exept for math. It's hard. We have the best fresh figs from my Uncle Achmed's ~~orch~~ trees. If you come I will make mommy give you honey dates with almonds inside. They are very ~~delicou~~ yummy._
> 
> _Love, Sadora_
> 
> PS. The picture is you saving me from the bad men at the factory

Chuckle. "She drew my lightning bolt backwards. Your atom looks like a snarl of string." Pause. "Do you remember her?"

"I-I think so." Heavy sigh.

"A pity it is we did not act sooner. We might have ...." Pause. "You should go to the market and visit her."

"I don't know, Teth Adam, it's just--"

"The people need their larger than life saviors, my brother. But sometimes their saviors need to be people."


End file.
